generation6fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Statby
Name: Statby Type: Normal / Electric Evolves from: None Evolves to: Sparmouse starting at level 18 Species: Balloon / Mouse Pokemon Abilities: - Cute Charm (Contact with the Pokemon may cause infatuation) - Pickup (The Pokemon may pick up items) - Hidden Ability Exp at level 100: 800,000 Regional Pokedex number: Generation 6 - #20 Height: 1'00 Weight: 2.0 lbs Dex colour: Yellow Catch rate: 170 Gender ratio: 40% male, 60% female Statby is a duel type Normal / Electric Pokemon. It evolves into Sparmouse starting at level 18, which then evolves into Kitric (if female), or Pupunder (if male) starting at level 28. Physiology Statby has a small round cream/brown body with cat like ears with end in points that look like small lightning bolts. The lightning bolts are covered in yellow fur and seem like separate markings from the rest of the ear. It has small hands and small oval feet with no distinct arms or legs, the feet have small darker spots on the bottoms. Its eyes are small and white. It has a long tail which is usually curled up against or under its body. Gender differences Male Statby's do not have the spot on the bottom of their feet and the lighting bolts on its ears are larger. Special abilities Statby's can stand on their coiled up tail for long periods of time. They can also use it to gather small charges of static electricty. Behaviour Statby are shy Pokemon who usually stay together in small groups. They seem to have a constantly surprised or shocked look. They are easy to make friends with if you feed them. Habitat Statby can be found in grasses deep in forests or other generally hard to reach areas because it is here that they feel safe from humans and most other Pokemon. Diet See 'Pokemon food' Pokedex entries Pokedex entry 1 - In order to perform electric attacks, it rubs its tail along static materials to gather a small charge. Pokedex entry 2 - In order to appear taller, it sits on its curled up tail. Using static gathered there, it can give very small shocks. Type effectiveness Under normal battle conditions in Generation 6, this Pokemon is: Damaged normally by: Normal, Poison, Rock, Bug, Fire, Water, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Weak to: Fighting, Ground Immune to: Ghost Resistant against: Flying, Steel, Electric Learnset By leveling up: Start: Charm, Growl, Tail Whip Lv 5 - Sand Attack Lv 6 - Sweet Kiss Lv 8 - Tackle Lv 12 - Assist Lv 13 - Charge Lv 15 - Bide Lv 18 - Spark Lv 23 - Slam Lv 28 - Disable Lv 32 - Headbutt By TM / HM: Charge Beam Rollout Metronome Thief Sing Dream Eater Sleep Talk Attract Hidden Power Secret Power Captivate Double Slap Work Up Retaliate Endeavour Round By Breeding: None By Tutoring: None By Events: None Origin It is based off a 'baby' version of a mouse. Name origin Its name comes from Static and Baby. Category:Generation 6 Pokemon Category:Dual Type Pokemon Category:Electric Type Pokemon Category:Normal Type Pokemon